This invention relates generally to door latch or rod actuators, and more particularly, to an improved actuator enabling installation in different configurations to enable opening of the latch when the door handle is installed to be swung either clockwise or counterclockwise, and when the handle is installed "right-handed" or "left-handed", to be swung in either direction, as will appear.
When door latch actuators carrying handles are installed, it may be necessary to produce either clockwise or counterclockwise rotation of the actuator output shaft, depending upon the installation; and it is desirable that a single actuator mechanism be usable for this purpose. Also, it is desirable that the same actuator mechanism be installable for either left or right-handed operation. There is need for a simple, rugged, easily adjustable mechanism that is "universal" in its adaptability to any of the above modes of operation.
Prior door latch actuators required removal of the handle, from a right-handed position, for example, and then reinstallation of the handle in a left-handed position, for example; and this procedure was time consuming and often required disassembly of much of the actuating mechanism so that springs, levers and other parts had to be laboriously reinstalled. Accordingly, there is great need for an actuator which can be easily adjusted for left or right-handed operation, with minimum consumption of time and without requiring extensive disassembly.